Give me a chance, my love
by aniutte
Summary: There was a boy and a girl with a name like a flower. There was also a love, fighting, friends and magic all around them. They had a lot of great moments even if the timing wasn't so good. There was a war. They all were scared and brave in the same time. It was a true love. -
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe that I'm actually doing it - publishing this story. Well, English isn't my mother language but I was always thinking that it's on quite high level. I wanted to improve my skills that's way I started to write this story. I always loved James and Lily and of course young Sirius Black.****Give me a call whether you like it or not :) And please review.  
><strong>

**Anne.**

It was the end of August when James was able to meet his friends again. All four of them were sitting on the James' bed and they were about to open the last time theirs school letters. It was their ritual since they were twelve. Remus looked as tired as every month after full moon and there was no doubt that this month Sirius was the one who was with him, judging by a scratch on his face.

"I can't believe it's the last time." said James, playing with the envelope "Mum was crying the whole morning after the Owl from school when she realized that her baby boy is going to finally graduate."

"That's why I've decided to be on my own this summer, Prongs." grinned Sirius "Katharine is the only woman who is able to make me feel guilty about graduating."

Remus laughed.

"I think we should start." said James after some silence. "My dad would like to take us this last time to London, and you know today is Saturday..."

They all knew what it was about. Evans. It was always about her, well, actually always since the third grade.

"This bloody red creature has to get out of you head finally." moaned Black "You have to find a good, nice girl, who..."

"Lily's nice." said Peter, who was sitting so quite that they have probably forgot about his presence. "She was always good to me and Remus."

Black giggled.

"There is no hope for you, too, Peter. She would rather go out with our know-it-all Remus, cause they've got soooo much in common".

James get Remus quick jealous look, and then he started to opening his letter.

"Not interested" said Lupin, apologizing James with the smile. "Sometimes you're such a moron, Black"

Every year they were doing a shopping on Saturday, because it was the only day, when Evans was able to get to London. It doesn't really matter that she was angry every time she saw him trying to follow her, or that she would never go a date with him.

"Are you kidding me?!" shouted Black and know he was standing on the bed, pointing some gold thing in James' envelope. "Dumbledore has made you a Head Boy?! Was he out of his mind?"

"Relax, Padfoot." James grinned "It's probably Remus' letter..."

He wasn't able to end, because the first line of the letter was 'Dear Mr. Potter'.

He looked around. Peter was jumping and shouting 'James is a Head Boy.' and Sirius looked as if he was a statue.

"It should be Moony..." mumbled Potter.

There was only one line stuck in his head now and this line said that Lily Evans was promoted to be the Head Girl.

"I think Dumbledore isn't really conscious of the war he has just started." mumbled pale Remus.

Mrs. Potter was a tall brunette with blue eyes. She was no longer young but she was still an attractive woman. Unfortunately being a mom and a wife in Potter's family taught her that when there is a lot of screaming sounds in the room full of young boys it's definitely time to intervene. She looked at her husband who was in silent reading a newspaper and he has behaved as if there was nothing wrong.

"I can't believe that they are going to the school last time." she said, fulfilling her mug with coffee "My little boys..." she sighed.

Mr. Potter grinned. He looked like the older, mature version of James.

"They aren't our little boys anymore, love. They are going to be a great wizards..."

Charles Potter was going to say something more but he didn't really manage to. While he was ending his sentences there was a big boom, which force him and his wife to run into James' room.

"JAMES POTTER, FOR GOD SAKE!" shouted Mr. Potter "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FOR GOOD?!".

Charles smiled. It was good to hear that she hasn't lost her temper through all those years. And he thanked God this one time she wasn't shouting at him. His wife was a wonderful woman because she had to stand his jokes when they were in Hogwart and even after graduation he was sneaking to do some experiments but she has just got used to it. Although she did dream of a child, and she was praying no to have second joker under this her roof.

"Peter has broken the bed, Mrs Potter" said quietly Sirius, knowing that only he is able to make this right "And we do behave as monkeys, and it's insane, but..."

"I become a Head Boy, mum." ended James with a big smile.

"Oh, my sweet, little, boy..."

Everyone laughed and Sirius thought that Mrs. Potter behave sometimes reminds mu Evans.

"Every year there is the same problem with you, James" said Kate Potter, making a tea in the kitchen. "How are you able not to be late in Hogwart?"

"I've got Remus. He's a good in waking up" said James who looked like a mess.

He was still siting without a shirt, eating pancakes.

Mr. Potter was cleaning their car outside the house, singing some cheery song, which he heard this morning in a radio.

"James you have to behave this year."

"Yes, mom I know"

"If you want to keep the Head Boy position"

"I know..."

"And if you really want to impress this girl..."

James rose his eyebrow. Kate smiled. She was hearing about Lily every summer, but she has never got a chance to meet the girl.

"Mom, please, can you stop? Dad's waiting for us and I really can't stand this song anymore."

It was ten to eleven o'clock when they got there. King's Cross was crowded as always but within five minutes they were standing next to Hogwart Express. Sirius was waiting for them and he looked a little bit bored.

"I hope you have everything, honey."said Mrs. Potter when they were saying goodbye to each other. "Remember to come home for Christmas! Don't roll your eyes, Sirius, I can see you!"

Charles give a hug to his son, and then he said to Sirius:

"You can always bring a girl." He winked at him and gave him a big smile. "Well, not only one if you want. Go, you'll be late."

When they get in he hugged his crying wife, who whispered:

"And don't blow out the toilet in the first week of school..."

They sit in the last compartment, so they thought I couldn't be different this year. James has already put his robe on, because of his duty, and he was heading for Prefect's meeting. He saw a few well-known faces, but didn't really have time to say hi. He didn't want Lily to make a scene not even on a first day of school. They will probably be a lot of other opportunities.

"POTTER!"

He knew this voice really good. He could even tell everyone what was her face right now. He turned back.

"Good morning, Evans. Yes, I had a great holiday and I am so sorry but I can't go out with you tomorrow. Maybe next week you will be the lucky one". He smiled.

She was furious but she didn't want him to know that she is. Well, lets say that she had never been good with keeping her feeling under control.

"You're late and do not play with me. It's not funny."

"Oh, my love, It is. It always was." He thought.

She wasn't saying anything to him during the whole way to the meeting, but when they were about to go in she just said:

"Let me do the talking and sit quite."

He couldn't resist her. Well, he just loves to do nothing.

It was the second day of school and he was thinking that all the teachers went nuts. They were talking only about exams, so he was sitting in The Common Room, rewriting his essay, what he had to do really fast, because of the Quidditch training which was about to start within ten minutes. And he – The Captain and The Chaser could not be late. Not to the first training.

He got his broomstick and simply run out of the room. Being a captain was the best thing, which has happened to him, because he was dreaming about this function since the first time he saw Quidditch in Hogwart. And he did prove last year that he totally deserves it.

"It's nice to see you next year" shouted he, trying to make his player to land on the grass. "We are almost in the same line-up. We will need another Beater. And I hope that Anne will stay with us as a Seeker?"

The blond girl just nodded. She was the one of Lily's friends, so he was glad that Evans will be able to see him playing. This year it was his only chance to make her fall in love with him. And it was as well the only chance to win Quidditch Cup. He knew he is a really good captain.

He was always available for his team. He was their friend and their mentor, but when he was angry or upset he was able to make them sweat as no one else could. That's way he was good. They trusted him but they were afraid of him as well. Okay, maybe not afraid but they respected him and knew that it wasn't just a game. It was the game.

Anne was really good in being a Seeker, even if she didn't always believe in herself. But she was quick, brilliant and intelligent, so she knew how to do opponent out of the game.

"Let's go win this ..."

He was going to say 'championship' but then he saw the red head girl who was walking through the pitch. Her arms were swinging. She was angry as hell, so he swallowed hard and he let others know that the training was over.

"POTTER!"

"Good morning, Lil. Nice to see you, too." said James with his cute smile. She just looked at tribune, where a bunch of girls were sitting just observing a James' skills.

"It's pathetic." She pointed the tribunes and James laughed.

"No, it's not." He got closer to her and she was able to feel his breath somewhere near her forehead. He was taller than her, stronger... "You're jealous, Lil? You know you don't have to be."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS, POTTER." she shouted. "I AM FURIOUS. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

He laughed again and she was even more angry, because he could never be serious. Not even for a moment.

"Lil, my love, I didn't do anything to hurt me, really, they are just some girls, who stalk me, how could you even think that I actually could go out with one of them, if I have you.."

One of the girls went away and he saw that she was crying. The rest looked at him with anger and followed her.

"What are you talking about Potter?" she hissed.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't get rid of them. They were going to sit there whole morning, looking at me and giggling. It's hard to stand."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always thought you like this stuff."

"You feel sick after if you ate too much chocolate." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Why you've come here? Because I can't believe that only to see me."

"McGonagall wants to see us. She said it's urgent. I think that you have to stop the training."

He nodded. She gave him a sign that he will wait for him there. It was the longest conversation which they have ever had and it felt just nice and normal. It was definitely a good step for them.

They weren't talking during their journey to the office. When they finally got there, he knocked and after this they were sitting in front of Minerva McGonagall.

"It your last year." she said and James thought that she wasn't the one who reinvent the wheel. "I want to know what are you going to do after school. Mr. Potter? Maybe you can first?"

James swallowed hard. After school? He wasn't even thinking about this. Well, he couldn't realize that there was another life besides the school after all.

"Well I didn't realize that I have to know it so soon. My dad would like me to be an Auror. But you know, professor, I am not so good with Potion, even if the rest is a piece of cake for me. So I would probably never be a part of Auror Academy."

McGonagall nodded.

"Miss Evans is brilliant in Potion, though. Maybe you could tutor him a bit, Evans?"

Lily was terrified. Tutor Potter? Potion?

"Well, he is not so bad. I mean... I could tutor him but I don't know if I will be able to tutor. I've never tutored anyone. What if I can't?"

"Well, I can't be worse even after your tutoring. I think there is nothing to lose."

There was one word on her mind: Dignity. She didn't comment it. Potter wasn't the person, who needs tutoring. He was just a lazy one. He never paid attention and was making fun of everything. And Potions require attention and passion. You have to feel it. And it is true that that it is better if you 're keen on cooking.

"And you Miss Evans, what are you going to do after school?"

"Healer Course, professor. Potions are my hobby and I am not the worse in Herbalism, so I though I could be the Healer one day."

"I think it a good choice, Evans. But I think that you could be a great Auror as well if you will want to be one."

She never thought about being an Auror. It dangerous and... It's too dangerous.

When they left the office she turned to Potter.

"Monday after classes." she said and then just went to the Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! New chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Anne.**

**I do not own Harry Potter's world. It's all J.K Rowling.**

Pretty girls were just his thing. He was never serious about any of them, but it was just fun to have them near, to kiss them, to sleep with them. Even giving them gifts was a pretty good thing. There was only one rule. It was nonexclusive.

She got no rights to control him or be jealous, because it wasn't a relationship. It could never be a relationship, because he was not this type of guy. He wasn't James, he couldn't be waiting for the one if he could have other girls.

"Come here, sweetie." he said and kissed her "You are so beautiful."

She blushed. Lizzy was quite different than the girls before her. She was pretty but she looked sensible and girly. She had blue eyes, her long dark hair were soft and smell like citrus.

"Black, you should really go." she sighed, sitting on his lap. "I love kissing you but nobody should see you there with me".

He was kissing her again and again. Teasing her was as good as kissing.

"If James finds out you'll probably be dead, honey."

"He can't find out Lizzy. It's a boy codex."

"Well, It's a stupid one. It was almost two years ago."

Black laughed and put his hand around her waist.

"Oh, Lizzy, he can't find out either that you are a naughty girl this days." he said and when he saw her face he added: "I'm just kidding. It's just... things were really serious between you two."

She made this funny face, which every little girl does, when she is in a fit of the sulks.

"I would rather hold hands with you on the corridor than keep this all in secret. And you know, we are nonexclusive. I think James wouldn't mind..."

"Oh, I think he would. Especially when he'll find out about this all nonexclusive thing."

She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve and it definitely was a time to go for lunch.

"You need to find out what you really want, Black. It's boring when I have to sneak around with you. And now you really have to go. Clara is going to be there in ten minutes."

He jumped off the bed, kissed her so quickly that when she realized it, he was already gone.

"Sneaking around with Sirius Black is never boring." he mumbled under his breath.

He was heading for the Common Room, but he didn't manage to reach it. Some invisible hand pushed him into the empty class. It was James under the Invisible Cloak and he knew it.

"Oh, just show up, James" he said quickly "I know what are you going to say now..."

He turned away and then he saw he. James leaned against the door flame. He was wearing a black shirt which probably belonged to Sirius some day.

"You need to teach me how to make Evans..."

"I'm sleeping with Liz."

He didn't believe that he actually said it loudly. It should have been a secret.

"What the hell, Sirius?!" shouted James "There is in English a word like 'dating'. It was the time to use it."

"Not really. We aren't dating. We just have fun, Jimmy."

James nodded. "Why Lizzy? There are thousand of other girls, Black, and you had to choose the one who I used to date."

"It's a good word, too, James. 'Used to'. You didn't date her two months ago. It was two years ago. Should I remind you that at first she was going to make you forget about Evans? Well, she was really a bad cure I supposed, cause you're still in love in Evans."

Potter was going to say something in his defense, but Black was quicker:

"Accept it and we can find a way to make Evans love you to the end of the world."

"Potions."

"I don't think if it's a good idea to try with the love potion one again. Do you even remember what happened after you try put it into her pumpkin juice."

James smirked. He remember perfectly because it was a pure nightmare.

"Peter was so in love with me. I have always known that he is a little bit different but I thought that he is just too shy to chat with Melanie." he smiled "And by Potions I meant that Evans is going to be my Potion's tutor on every Monday."

"It sounds like a beginning. But you really need a plan and with Evans all plans sucks. She's unpredictable."

James nodded. "You're so right."

"I know I am. But I know girls better than you do. I know what they wants.

Dear Lily,

I know that I wasn't writing a lot during those seven years and I know that

your life is different now. You have new friends, probably a cute boyfriend

(Maybe this Jacob who was driving you so crazy? I don't know if that was his

name, actually.) The thing is that my parents decided that we have to go back

to England. Dad is connected with Ministry of Magic and he got invited to do

some stuff there. Like a long term stuff. It was a nonsense for my mum to stay

in France when he will be in England. I don't know if you remember but he and

his job was the only reason why I didn't go to Hogwart and I had to move to France.

I really missed you during this seven years. I didn't really make any friendship with

girls there. And I was always sitting with boys, that's probably the reason why

most of the girls hated me so much. Well, boys are more simple and you know that

I hate girl stuff like for example shopping. When you will be able to read this letter

I will probably be on my way to England. I missed this bad weather so much.

Even if it is always driving me crazy. Especially snow. Hate snow.

I will stay about a week in London helping my parents with boxes and painting rooms.

Mum is so stubborn and she is going to do it in a Muggle way. She said that it is the

best part of buying a new apartment.

I'm so exited to see you soon. I hope we can catch up with all this strange stuff, which

are in our life now.

See you soon,

Inez.

Lily was crying. She couldn't stop. Inez was her best friend before she got her Hogwart's letter. She was the second person who told her all about this school and world, because her father was a wizard. He was from France but he went to England to work there for Ministry. He met Inez's mom when she was working in cafe and he felt in love. But he didn't tell her about his "magical side" until Inez older sister Susan was born.

Lily remember every second she spent with Inez. She even remembered the way she was speaking. Always with this strange french accent. They made a lot of plans. Being in Ravenclaw and discovering castle together. But Inez's dad wasn't able to stay in England longer. They needed him in France, so they had to move out. It was the hardest day in her life. That's why she had to be so close Severus. Because only he was able to help her in this all new world.

First year was quite tough for Lily and even if distance between France and England was quite big, they managed to write letters to each other. Inez was always saying that she is called "the English girl", what was quite funny, cause her French was as good as English.

"It will be good to have you back, Inez" whispered Lily, putting a letter between books.

She looked at the clock. It was almost two pm and she was going to meet with Potter in some empty classroom to tutor him Potions. What, in her opinion, was a total waste of her time, because Potter wasn't interested in studying at all. He was just going to tease her as always.

She put her robe on and left the dormitory. The Common Room was quite empty. Only third-year students, who Lily knew by sight, were sitting in the corner whispering. She sat in comfy, red armchair, waiting for James to come down. The first thing, which surprised her was the fact that he didn't come late.

"Hi, Lil." he said calmly.

She had to admit that James Potter looked really good today. He was wearing a white school shirt and his tie was loose. His hair where a mess, as always, but there was something in those eyes what...

"There is no time, Potter. We have to keep going. Second floor, old Spell's classroom."

When they were heading to the classroom there was uncomfortable silent. She saw out of the corner of her eye that James kept smiling what made her even more uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's funny that you chose this classroom, Lil."

"What's wrong with it? It was my only idea, well, maybe I should have asked you or Sirius, because you're the master of finding strange places in Hogwart."

"There is nothing wrong with this class, besides it's the place where I kissed you the first time."

He smiled at her. It was funny to see her blushing.

"It was you first and the last time, Potter. I kicked your ass after it. It was probably fourth year."

"It was Christmas break and it was exactly the fourth year."

"Just stop." Lily was quite nervous. She didn't realize that he could even remember it. "And do not try this kiss thing today. Because the next time your head will be the one of the main ingredients."

He laughed and even she smiled.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all..." she thought.

Twenty minutes later the old classroom was full of steam.

"We should have done it in the bathroom." he said, trying to wipe his forehead with a sleeve. "It's so hot."

Lily rolled her eyes and said: "You need to focus. And you have to learn how to properly use a knife, Potter."

She knelled next to him trying to help. "First you put there some Lavender. Four springs will be enough. Then Flobberworm and valerian..."

"We will sit here ages. At least two hours." he moaned.

"You're making a Potion, not a scrambled eggs, James. You have to try harder. It's all about doing things exactly as it is written."

"I don't get it. How you can be keen on it?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's something what you can control. You have a chance to do something great. You can kill, cure or just be a different person thanks to some potions."

"You are scaring me, Evans."

And then he thought about what Padfoot said to him earlier that it's good to make a girl feel awkward. He got up and just took off his shirt.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Evans snarled at him.

"I took off my shirt, Lil. Is this a problem for you?" he smiled and she thought that there is a million of girls who want him to smile to them in this particular way.

"Don't be silly. It's just... Be careful and try not to burn yourself." she answered calmly, but the truth was that she couldn't stop starring at him. Shirtless James was even more annoying than the normal one.

He was satisfied when he constantly feel her eyes on him. She was pretending not to stare at him, but she couldn't control it anyway. Six years of weekly trainings made his body athletic.

"I think it will be all for today." she said after another twenty minutes. "It wasn't so bad, James. You just have to keep practicing. Polyjuice potion will be next. It will take us about a month to achieve it, but you have to know it at least from theory."

When he put his shirt back on, she felt that she was able to breath again. Her heart wasn't beating so fast and she was capable of controlling where to look.

They clean the old class in total silent and when they were done, Lily said only silent "See you" and was about to go in another direction when James called her.

"Evans!" she turned back and then he added "You look good today."

He could swear that he saw her smile before she disappeared round the corner.


End file.
